


Bad Idea

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Doctor Sam Winchester, F/M, Infidelity, Married Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Reader is Ketch's Wife, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam is a Tease, Slow Burn, Song Parody, Unplanned Pregnancy, married reader, waitress reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You are a not happily married woman. Sam Winchester is your doctor. Getting involved with him is a terrible, terrible idea.Based on Sara Bareilles' Song.





	Bad Idea

“So, you said on the phone the bleeding was very mild?” Doctor Winchester asked, looking down at you.

Sam Winchester wasn’t usually your doctor. Your actual gynaecologist  – Rowena – was on maternity leave, so you were now consulting with him for the next months. You would happily wait for her to come back – you could consider her some sort of friend – but you couldn’t wait, as you were _pregnant._

Ugh, the word alone could give you all the bad sort of shivers.

“Yes.” You nodded.

Doctor Winchester… He was gorgeous. Tall and strong, with, hazel eyes, a sweet smile and dimples on his cheeks. He was a temptation.

“And has it stopped?”

“Yes. It was just for a while.”

He thought for a moment and shrugged.  

“Good. You’re fine.”

You frowned, looking up at him.

“Is it… Is it all?”

You couldn’t believe.

“Yeah. Spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy.”

You sudden felt the urge to yell at him. The clinic was empty, you were tired and stressed, and he made you come all the way _here_ to say you were fine?

“Do you have anything else to say?” You asked.

Doctor Winchester stared at you for a moment, lost in his thoughts, but came back seconds later.

“Yes. I’ll see you…” He cleared his throat and blushed. “I’ll see you in your next appointment, but don’t hesitate to call.”

Before he could finish what he was saying, you were already on your way out but stopped to come back.

“You made come here…” You pointed at him. “Why did you make me come here if _spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy_?” You quoted him. “I had to wake up earlier and cross the whole town just to hear that _spotting is a perfectly normal symptom?”_

He blushed deeply.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” He replied in a murmur.

Sam Winchester was weird. He was gorgeous but weird. He was always awkward around you, looked at you for more time than necessary and was the youngest doctor you had even come across in your life. Even though he was gorgeous and you couldn’t stop thinking of kissing him – especially when he was awkward –, you were a married woman. Not a _happily_ married woman, but just married. You and Arthur were together for five years now, and if you hadn’t had sex with him for the first time in three of those years, you wouldn’t be here.

“What time does this place opens?” You crossed your arms.

“9 o’clock.” He affirmed, embarrassed.

You frowned. It wasn’t even 7:15.

“You made me come all the way here, two hours early, just to say…”

“I’m really sorry, Mrs Ketch, I…”

“No.” You slammed your purse on the table. “You know what? I don’t want you to be my doctor anymore.”

Doctor Winchester’s eyes widened and you could see something inside him break.

“No, please.” He moved closer to you quickly. “Please, I won’t do this anymore. Just… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

You turned around, decided to leave, and slammed the door after you.

Just when you were outside the clinic, you realised you had forgotten your purse. You walked inside again and, without thinking, you kissed him.

It was a quick, crazy kiss, and you melted with his soft lips against yours.

You were insane.

“Shit.” You muttered when you moved away from him, realising what you’ve done.

His jaw dropped for a moment, and you used the moment to grab your purse and run away, but he blocked the door before you could open it with his long arm, and you could see his wedding shine with the light in the room.

“What?” Doctor Winchester exclaimed.  “Wait.”

“I need to...”

“I want to see you again.” He interrupted you.

All the looks, all of the awkwardness... Apparently, you weren’t the only one with a crush.

Damn, you _couldn’t do that_.

“Maybe we can have a coffee or something?”

You looked up, ready to answer, but frowned.

“I can’t have coffee.” You reminded him. “it's on the bad food list you gave to me. What kind of doctor are you?”

Sam stared at you and ran a hand over your face.

Dammit.

“This is a bad idea.” You looked at him, pacing around the office.

“A terrible idea.” He agreed, walking closer to you.

You nodded.

“Yeah. I mean… You have a wife.” You reminded him. You didn’t want to be the other girl.

“And you have a husband.” He pointed.

You looked at him for a moment. Dammit, he was so gorgeous.

“You are my doctor.” You tried reasoning.

“You’re pregnant.” He affirmed, but instead of distancing himself, he just walked closer to you.

In just a second, Doctor Winchester lifted you and made you sat on his table.

“Doctor Winchester…” You muttered.

“Call me Sam.” He corrected you, your lips dangerously close.

“Sam…” You panted. “We shouldn’t.”

In response, _Sam_ leant down and kissed you on the lips.

You moaned instantly, feeling his large hand running up your legs as his tongue met yours. He tasted like toothpaste and chocolate.

After a long kiss, he released your lips and kissed down your neck, making you gasp.

“It is a terrible idea.”

But oh, it was a really good bad idea.

“A terrible, terrible idea.” He whispered against your skin.

God, his lips were so good.

“But no one has to know.” You pointed, gasping when his mouth descended to your cleavage.

“No one.” Sam’s hand found its way to between your legs and his fingertips touched your inner thigh. “God, Y/N…”

You pushed his coat and Sam moved away just enough throw it away and find his way back between your legs. His long fingers found their way to the buttons of your work dress as he kissed you again, and your eyes closed when he rubbed his hardening bulge against your clothed core.

“Sam.” You said against his lips.

“It is a terrible, terrible idea.” He massaged one of our breasts and leant down to take it in his mouth.

You nodded, letting a short moan.

“Terrible idea.”

Sam lifted your skirt, kneeling down before you, and his eyes didn’t leave yours when he took your underwear off.

“Y/N.” He called, his voice thick with desire.

“Yes?” You panted.

Slowly, He leant down and gave your folds a long lazy lick that sent a wave of pleasure all over you and a new layer of wetness to between your legs.

“It is the sweetest bad idea I’ve ever had.”

You threw your head back and let out a moan.

You were so screwed.


End file.
